Sueño de Luna
by emmalfoy
Summary: Los sueños son mensajes del alma, nos muestran nuestro destino, nuestros temores y nuestras acciones. solo sus ojos color ambar podran salvarlo. DrHr
1. Chapter 1

**Sueño de Luna**

La noche estaba en todo su esplendor, luna llena e innumerables estrellas decoraban el firmamento¿que tendrá la noche de especial¿que tiene la luna de mágica? Que es capas de transformar al más querido en una bestia y a la bestia en el más bello.

Que es capaz de despertar sentimientos y emociones de locura, aventura, amor y libertad, libertad…. Algo que no conozco por cierto.

El chico de los cabellos platinados se encontraba recostado en el balcón de su habitación fumando su último cigarrillo, fumaba desde los 14 una caja diaria, por no exagerar, miraba atento el cielo como si esperara que algo fuera a caer de el, sus ojos grises perdidos en el intenso azul del cielo, en la hermosa luna llena q parecía mas grande precisamente ese día, trataban de entender el misterio de la noche, el mágico pero a la vez siniestro poder de la oscuridad, la pasión que desprendía la luna, siempre se había sentido extrañamente atraído a la luna y el anochecer había sido su momento mas esperado desde niño, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos.

Draco? - pregunto pansy

Si?- dijo el rubio sin mirarla

Tu madre quiere que bajes, la cena navideña esta servida- dijo la chica de ojos oscuros- q es lo q tanto miras?- pregunto mirando al cielo con curiosidad

Nada…-contesto Draco fríamente entrando a la casa y dejando a pansy sola en el balcón cuya atención se centro en la luna llena de aquella noche romántica

Draco se apresuro en bajar las escaleras, no quería dar explicaciones a pansy, no comió mucho, su madre entablaba una conversación algo aburrida con los padres de pansy sobre su compromiso con la chica, antes de haber terminada de pasar la comida q aun tenia en su boca, pidió permiso y se levanto de su silla apresuradamente hacia su cuarto, pansy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, realmente lo amaba aunque ella entendía q ese sentimiento no era mutuo.

Bla bla bla bla….- dijo draco al llegar a su habitación- el casado con parkinson, ya quisieran- pensó

Sin mas se recostó en su cama, miro su reloj, 12:23 a.m.

- es navidad...- Pensó con una leve sonrisa- tonterías!!- al decir esto tumbo su reloj el cual se rompió en varios pedazos aun así seguía funcionando

Un rato después dormía tranquilamente, el reloj q yacía en el frió piso de su habitación marco las 3:00 a.m. y su balcón se abrió dejando pasar una brisa helada y algunas copos de nieve, por lo visto estaba nevando, un sueño perturbo la mente del rubio, se encontraba solo en un bosque nevado, era de día y había un gran lago ante sus ojos, de repente todo se torno rojo y empezó a anochecer rápidamente, corría apresuradamente fuera del bosque pero este parecía no tener fin, tropezó con una de las ramas y al voltear esta ahí, la luna, tal cual la había visto la misma noche, escucho un grito, venia del lago, corrió lo mas que pudo al ver el lago , la luna reflejaba en este haciendo una ilusión óptica bellísima y ahí se encontraba de espaldas una mujer de cabello largo y ondulado, malfoy trato de preguntar quien era pero al tratar de voltearla solo pudo divisar un par de ojos color ámbar

Despertó sudando frió, ya era de mañana, media habitación se encontraba cubierta de nieve y la venta de su habitación abierta.

Bajo a desayunar encontrándose con su madre leyendo el periódico, algo que acostumbraba a hacer su padre- pensó amargamente

Se sentó en la mesa sin dirigir palabra alguna y empezó a comer con la vista perdida, no podía dejar de pensar en su sueño, en la luna y en esos ojos color ámbar, no acostumbraba a soñar mucho y si soñaba la mayoría d veces eran pesadillas relacionadas con su padre, con voldemort o con su vida misma.

Pansy es una chica encantadora, tan elegante e inteligente- comento Narcissa sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos – es la chica perfecta para ti draco, es rica, ambiciosa con un gran futuro, tienen muchas cosas en común

Si, claro..- contesto malfoy sin mucho interés, no podía negar que la atractiva morena por mucho tiempo le había gustado, pero al pasar el tiempo comprendió que esa atracción no se debía a mas que ver en ella a la mujer ideal para un mortifago , a la chica ideal para mostrarla en publico, llevarla a eventos y tener descendencia, mas no como a la chica que quería tener a su lado por toda la vida por su carácter o por lo que podía sentir.- Pfff.!- su bufo de si mismo, como si en realidad pudiera sentir.

Subió a su habitación, estaba nevando, no había parado de nevar en todo el tiempo, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al acordarse de aquel sueño nuevamente, ojos color ámbar.., calidos y excitantes, cerro por un momento los ojos luego se paro rápido, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salio de la casa directo a la caballeriza.

-tengo que olvidarme de ese sueño o me volveré loco- pensó malfoy montándose en su caballo negro que contrastaba con la nieve tan blanca como su piel, galopo por mucho tiempo, se dirigía al pueblo mas cercano, bockstown, un gran pueblo de magos de sangre pura, entro a un bar y pido una cerveza de mantequilla.

- no es un poco temprano para beber malfoy?- le dijo el cantinero q al parecer lo conocía muy bien

-usted solo limítese a servir- contesto Draco cortante, el barman le extendió la bebida y se la tomo toda de un trago

- vaya, vaya.., miren que celebridad nos visita hoy- dijo una chica las espaldas de draco, este solo se limito a sonreír

-Shantal..- contesto draco volteándola a mirar, era una vieja amiga que trabajaba en aquel bar, tenían un raro romance que se basaba en el sexo cada vez que malfoy lo quisiera, ella era una chica de 25 años, 1,73 de estatura, delgada, con muy buenas curvas, de ojos verde esmeralda y cabello dorado y muy corto, piel blanca con algunas pecas.

- pensé que habías muerto- le dijo la chica sarcásticamente, sentándose junto a el.

-nunca te daría ese gusto, sabia que estarías aquí – contesto el chico pidiendo otra cerveza

- a que se debe tan grande honor, draco?- pregunto ella levantando una ceja de forma interrogativa, el chico solo se limito a mirarla de una manera muy sexy, media hora después se encontraba los dos exhaustos en una cama, el acostado en su pecho y ella revolviéndole el cabello rubio, que caía de forma desordenada en su frente.

- no has cambiado en nada Draco Malfoy, sigues siendo igual de bueno en la cama- dijo shantal con una picara sonrisa

- eso es porque aprendi de la mejor- contesto este, era verdad, shantal habi sido su primera vez, a los 13 años, ella tenia 21 en aquel entonces.

Se quedaron callados mucho tiempo, malfoy había decidido visitar a shantal para sacarse ese raro sueño de la cabeza y aunque lo había conseguido por cierto tiempo los recuerdos volvían.

¿que pasa malfoy? Porque estas tan callado?- pregunto la hermosa ojiverde

No.., es solo que.., bueno , tuve un extraño sueño anoche y es algo q no puedo sacarme de la cabeza- contesto draco mirando sus manos extendidas en el aire mientras hablaba.

Los sueños a veces pueden revelarnos nuestro futuro, nuestros deseos, nuestros miedos, nuestros actos o nuestras decisiones, son cosas muy complejas, pero a veces te ayudan , debes saber interpretar tus sueños., solo de esa manera dejaras de pensar en ello

Talvez tengas razón..- dijo el rubio mirando la hora en su reloj- debo irme

Dicho esto tomo su ropa se vistió rápidamente y se fue dejando a una pensativa shantal, malfoy no era un chico común y corriente y verlo preocupado o distraído por algo no era algo común, miro una vez mas al cielo, ya había oscurecido y no había parado de nevar.

- será mejor que entre, hace frió- dijo la chica mirando por ultima vez el bosque donde hacia ya unos minutos malfoy había desaparecido galopando en su caballo color azabache.

3:30 a.m., una chica de largo cabello ondulado y ojos color ámbar se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación, en la casa de sus padres en Londres, tomaba un baso de leche caliente, no podía dormir, toda la semana había tenido el mismo sueño perturbador que se ahogaba en el río bañado de luna, era mas bien una pesadilla horrible q no la dejaba en paz, ya estaba cesando de nevar, en 3 días debería volver a la escuela, miro con nostalgia su maleta, este era su ultimo año en hogwarts..

**

* * *

Hooola a todos , este es mi primer capitulo de lo que espero que sea una larga historia**

**espero reviews de todos a los que les gusten como a mi las historias romanticas**

**besos**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger, una chica de 1,72 de estatura, medidas casi perfectas, con cabello largo y en elegantes ondas color castaño oscuro, facciones delicadas y lo que mas resaltaba de aquella ya mujer eran sus ojos de gata color ámbar que enmarcado por una gruesa capa de pestañas tan negras como la noche , hacían de su mirada algo especial e intimidante. Nunca pasaba desapercibida, había pasado de ser el patito feo a ser todo un cisne, era, como decirlo.., perfecta.

Caminaba hacia su habitación que compartía con sus no tan amigas lavender y parvati, era mas bien una chica reservada, sus dos grandes amigos, harry y ron, eran como sus hermanos, la cuidaban y velaban por ella siempre, no necesitaba a nadie mas.

Hola hermy- dijo un animado harry al verla- ya te extrañábamos, sobre todo ron- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro. Hermione río

Oye! Te escuche- respondió ron colorado saliendo detrás de este- hola hermione

Hola chicos!!- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa- como han pasado la navidad?

No muy bien- respondió ron- no todos tenemos la misma suerte del galán potter

A que se refieren?- pregunto hermione divertida

En ese momento una chica baja de facciones extranjeras entro y abrazo a harry, para después darse un profundo beso, hermione sintió su corazón desfallecer.

Lo siento chicos, nos vemos al rato- dijo harry llevándose a una risueña cho chang de la mano

Oh, veo a que te referías ron- dijo hermione mirando como desaparecía al cruzar el pasillo- harry nunca cambiara

Vamos hermy debes olvidarte de harry, no hace mas que hacerte sufrir, ¿no lo entiendes? Es un mujeriego y no espero ni creo que cambie- dijo el pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de su amiga en señal de apoyo

Lo se- respondió la chica con pesar- es solo que pensé.., pensé por un momento que podría pasar algo entre nosotros, ¿sabes?, pues después de lo que paso en el baile de hallowen

Flash Back

_Hermione luchaba con la curiosidad, debía huir de ahí, no era bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Cho y harry discutían fuertemente y ella no podía evitar escuchar._

_cho por favor, no me dejes, haré cualquier cosa, lo juro, no te vallas- decía harry en medio del llanto, tomando de los dos brazos a cho_

_lo siento harry , esto se acabo, no eres lo q busco y yo no soy lo que necesitas, te pido por favor que me dejes ir- decía una seria cho chang_

_El estado de harry era lamentable y los ojos de hermione se abrieron como platos al ver a harry en una posición q pensó nunca verlo, harry potter se arrodillaba ante cho besando sus manos._

_Vamos harry no hagas esto mas difícil- al decir esto cho se libero de harry y camino sin voltear a la dirección donde hermione se encontraba, al cruzar el pasillo se encontró frente a frente con hermione, la miro por unos segundo para luego seguir su camino. Hermione estaba pasmada, se asomo una vez mas y harry lloraba desconsoladamente, deseaba ir y consolarlo, abrazarlo, ¿besarlo?, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no debía. Se disponía a irse cuando algo la detuvo, había tropezado, que torpe era y precisamente había caído ante los ojos de harry_

_Herm?- pregunto harry secándose las lagrimas_

_Jeje..- río tontamente y se paro tan rápido como pudo- hola harry pasaba por aquí y pues ¿Qué haces tu aquí?_

_Nada- contesto harry tratando de pararse, pero callo en el primer intento, hermione corrió a ayudarlo, puso su brazo sobre su hombro y lo ayudo a parar con mucho esfuerzo, harry se encontraba muy tomado._

_Mira nada mas harry, ¿Por qué tienes que tomar tanto?- le reprocho la chica con una lagrima amenazando por salir. Harry la miro y la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo- te llevare a la sala común_

_Al llegar a la sala común recostó a harry sobre el sofá y se sentó a su lado pesadamente._

_Me dejo..- susurro el moreno- me dejo sin explicaciones, sin razón , sin siquiera un beso de despedida- dijo esta vez mas fuerte apretando los puños con rabia._

_Tal vez no te amaba lo suficiente harry- dijo la chica con la voz quebrada_

_Tal vez.., ¿Por qué? Todo lo q amo me abandona, nadie quiere amarme por miedo, nadie me ama por ser simplemente yo, no tengo a nadie , estoy tan solo- dijo el moreno parándose inestablemente de la silla._

_Eso no es cierto- grito la chica parándose con rabia detrás de harry- yo te amo- con esto rompió a llorar_

_Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, harry no asimilaba lo que estaba escuchando, volteo lentamente a mirarla, tan hermosa como solo ella podía ser, con sus manos sobre su rostro sollozando, se acerco lentamente y la tomo de las manos quitándolas de su hermoso rostro, luego levanto su barbilla y la miro directamente a sus ojos, esos ojos ambarinos intimidantes, luego la beso, la beso con pasión, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo casi perfecto de su amiga, la cargo llevándola hasta su habitación y ahí, bajo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le hizo el amor una tras otra vez, casi con agresividad, la amo como nadie lo había hecho, exploro hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo y la volvió suya por solo esa noche._

Fin del flash back

al día siguiente- recordó con pesar hermione- dijo que había sido un error, que debía entender que amaba a cho y que nunca quería perderme y ahora muchos menos- recordó hermione caminando hacia el lago sola, ron había tenido que irse con su novia lavender- y yo como una tonta acepte, acepte q me hubiera hecho suya y después me hubiera tirado como un pañuelo usado- se dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, recostándose junto al lago , observando atenta el cielo azul, era un bonito día.- de igual forma, el siempre estuvo enamorado de cho, no se porque me afecta tanto- se dijo " será porque estas tontamente enamorada del el" – le dijo una voz en su mente

Paso un tiempo mirando al cielo y patéticamente buscándole forma a las nubes, era una buena forma de distraerse pero un horrible recuerdo invadió su mente, el sueño, aunque la ultima noche no había soñado, el sueño cada vez era mas extenso, quiso ir a investigar en la biblioteca sobre estos sueños extraños que tenia últimamente pero el día estaba tan agradable que decidió quedarse allí un rato mas, pero se quedo dormida.

Unas gotas de lluvia despertaron a hermione, ya había oscurecido y la lluvia se estaba haciendo más fuerte, recordó que había caminado hacia el otro lado del lago por lo tanto se encontraba aun mas lejos del castillo, decidió correr bordeando el gran lago pero por descuido, un paso en falso y la lluvia resbalo y callo al gran lago, nunca había sido buena nadadora, luchaba constantemente en salir a flote pero era imposible, cayo débilmente resignada a su muerte cuando sintió como era sacada hábilmente por un desconocido, al salir la lluvia había cesado, la noche se volvió clara, la luna se reflejo una vez mas en el lago y pudo ver el rostro de su héroe

gracias..- susurro para luego abrir los ojos completos- ¿malfoy?

Granger- dijo este con una vos divertida- si hubiera sabido que eras tu te hubiera dejado morir ahogada

Jaja, muy gracioso malfoy , pero aun así gracias..-dijo la chica desviando la mirada de la de malfoy

No necesito que una sangre sucia me agradezca, como ya te lo dije si hubiera sabido que era la sabelotodo insufrible te hubiera dejado ahogar, talvez así te hubiera ayudado un poco en tu miserable vida, granger- dijo malfoy arrastrando las palabras de manera característica y parándose casi atropellando a hermione quien se encontraba todavía acostada, hermione lo siguió con la mirada.

Por cierto granger, no estas nada mal, deberías usar ropa ajustada mas seguido- dijo draco con una sonrisa burlona señalando los pechos de las chica con la boca.

Idiota- contesto hermione parándose rápidamente tapando su blusa blanca empapada ceñida al cuerpo con sus manos, malfoy río y desaprecio detrás de unos arbustos- maldito malfoy me las vas a pagar imbecil- dijo con rabia cruzándose de brazos, miro el lago donde casi había muerto si no fuera por la ayuda de ese mal nacido hurón, miro el reflejo de la luna en el lago, era una hermosa noche de luna llena.., luna llena? – abrió los ojos como platos- su sueño, su estupido sueño se estaba haciendo realidad, el lago, la luna , todo, que extraño- pensó

Ah! – un grito saco a hermione de sus pensamiento, draco se acercaba a ella a toda velocidad y la tomo por el brazo jalándola

Malfoy se puede saber que haces?- grito la chica tratando de soltarse del aun mas pálido chico.

granger por una vez en tu vida deja de hacer preguntas tontas solo corre!!- le grito el chico

no!, me quedare aquí- dijo la chica safandose del rubio

bien muérete si quieres estupida sangre sucia- respondió malfoy , luego siguió corriendo

como puede ser tan miserable?- se pregunto la chica volteando a mirar de lo que estaba huyendo malfoy se encontró frente a frente con un hombre lobo- malfoy espérame- grito la chica corriendo por el mismo camino q había tomado malfoy, el hombre lobo la seguía de cerca- que tonta fui, soy una tarada, soy una tarada- se repetía la castaña una tras otra vez- ahora si moriré, no puedo creerlo, donde esta malfoy?- luego se encontró en la punta de un risco, en una no muy alta catarata, no tenia salida, no se acordaba de ningún hechizo- piensa hermione piensa!- se repetía, el hombre lobo se le abalanzo y antes de que pudiera tocarla se tiro del risco sin pensarlo dos veces, fue un milagro que no hubiera caído en las piedras, pero aun así no sabia nadar y era un rió muy caudaloso.

Granger- escucho una voz conocida – sostén esto- malfoy le extendió una rama y ella la tomo firmemente el la jalo y así consiguió salir del rió

Los 2 se encontraban jadeando a las orillas del lago, había sido una larga noche para ambos.

es la segunda vez que te salvo en un día sangre sucia, la próxima no será gratis- dijo malfoy que se escurría la camisa , hermione tuvo la oportunidad de contemplar su desarrollado y bien formado cuerpo, no podía negarlo, Draco malfoy era un chico muy sexy

yo nunca te pedí que me salvaras maldito hurón- respondió la chica altiva

entonces la próxima vez yo mismo me asegurare q te ahogas maldita impura- contesto malfoy acercándose tanto a su cara que hermione pudo sentir el roce de sus labios – nos quedaremos aquí esta noche- dijo sentándose pesadamente a cierta distancia de hermione

no porque tu lo digas lo tengo que hacer malfoy- dijo la castaña retándolo

no seas estupida sangre sucia , no quiero quedarme por nada en especial, mira tu rodillas, están sangrando por la mañana será mas fácil llevarte al castillo, ahora es imposible ,además puedes atraer a los hombres lobos fácilmente- dijo draco en tono obvio

hermione se sintió un poco tonta miro sus rodillas era verdad sangraba y estaba mal herida, asintió lentamente y se recostó justo como lo había hecho horas antes, miro a draco quien s había acurrucado junto a una piedra con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera velando por ella , aunque era mas que obvio que no tenia nada que ver .

granger, granger- susurro malfoy

que es lo que quieres- contesto la chica desperezándose – todavía no sale el sol

ya esta por salir, quiero irme lo mas rápido posible de este lugar- dijo draco mirando hacia su alrededor

como pretendes q me mueva, ni siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie- contesto la chica señalando sus rodillas

yo te cargare con la única condición que no le cuentes a nadie que te toque, de acuerdo?- pregunto malfoy mirando fijamente a hermione, ella un poco indignada acepto

como si quisiera que todo el mundo supiera que pase la noche contigo malfoy- se bufo hermione

no le vería nada raro granger , estoy acostumbrado a que las chicas se mueran por estar conmigo- contesto draco levantando la ceja con superioridad

eres tan pedante, egocéntrico, maldito vanidoso- dijo ella con rabia – nunca, pero nunca seré de esas chicas escuchaste bien malfoy?

No te preocupes granger, nunca me acostaría contigo- dijo el, recogiéndola por la cintura y echándosela al hombro

Como sabes que amanecerá ya?- pregunto hermione dolida por el ultimo comentario

Por esto- draco le mostró el reloj de su muñeca haciendo q hermione se sintiera una tonta nuevamente

El sol salía y todo el bosque se tornaba de un bello rojizo, draco jadeaba, cansado y hermione observaba todo a su alrededor, luego sintió un dolor espantoso, la había dejado caer, malfoy se había tropezados y la había lanzado a ella a salvo mientras el rodaba por una loma hacia el rió, hermione no podía hacer nada, se angustiaba por el y sacando fuerzas se paro y quitándose la blusa se la estrecho de tal manera q el jalándola pudiera llegar a la orilla, malfoy estaba agotado, apenas podía nadar, al llegar a la orilla hermione lo saco con todas su fuerzas y lo deposito en el suelo firme , estaba inconciente se acerco a el para verificar que respiraba , estaba muy cerca de su cara y este abrió los ojos , en ese preciso momento salio el sol, mirándose fijamente por un largo minuto, draco lucia extraño tal vez, ¿sorprendido?

-ojos color ámbar- susurro


End file.
